The Truth of Lies
by Narrie
Summary: Vayle is summoned by Odin to spy on his son Loki and to make sure he stays out of trouble, but when he charms her and has her help play his wicked games, she see's how much fun evil can be. Loki/OC Rated Mature for later chapters. Starting pre-thor and ending post-avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I'm writing this fic mainly for my really good friend who is equally as obsessed about Loki as I am. I am really apprehensive to write his character though since he goes through such a vast change between Thor and The Avengers, so here's a little run down of how his character development is going to go.**

**At first, before things from the Thor movie happen, he will be how I would think Loki would act. He hasn't lost his sanity or gone to desperate measures to be in control of something. He is not lost yet. I plan on going through the transition of how he becomes the Dark Loki we have all grown to love. However, if you have input on how I am portraying him, good or bad please let me know, I just stress that right now, he won't be like the Loki from Thor, yet.  
**

**With that I really hope you enjoy the Fic :)  
**

* * *

Chapter One

I had been summoned by Odin to appear before him on a private meeting. I had no idea what it was to be about, but no demi-god, or even a god for that matter, would refuse council with Odin.

I heard the noise my shoes made on the golden floor as I walked towards Odin sitting on his throne. "All-father." I said to him before I bowed down on my knee.

"Please stand Vayle, Daughter of Vor." I stood at his command, but still kept my gaze from his. Something about this meeting put me on edge. "Please look at me child. I wanted you here in hopes we could become allies." _Well at least I know he isn't lying._ There was bitterness to that thought though.

"What have I done to be given such honor, my king?" _Oh the formality of this place drives me insane!_ He smiled brimly at me; it was obvious to anyone that he assumed I was on board with whatever he had planned for me by now; _not like I had much choice in the matter_.

"As you may know, my son Loki can be a…_bit_ troublesome." _That's the understatement of the millennium._ I thought in between sentences. "I need someone to keep him out of trouble. I love my children Vayle; I do not want to see them thrown out of their home." There was a sense of sadness if what he said and I felt my heart hurt slightly for him.

He truly did love his children, I didn't see why though. Thor was an ogre, strong but stupid. He acted like the bully in the playground, rushing into battle and winning arguments with wars. Loki on the other hand was cunning, smart but very mischievous and dangerous. You could never trust him, even when he was kind, because everyone knew he was really just manipulating you to get something he wanted.

Neither of them was fit to be king for when Odin would step down, all of Asgard knew it, they were just too afraid to think it. How would I spy on Loki though? Before I could put more thought into it, Odin spoke and caused me to lose my train of thought.

"I will have you brought in to live among the royal ladies of court. You will live here until you are close enough to Loki that he will be willing to travel to see you. I have a room ready with more…" Odin looked me over; I had to hide the fact that it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. "…suitable for court." I nodded and gave him my thanks. He pointed at two guards to escort me to my room but before I left he called out to me.

"Oh and Vayle, we will be having more friendly chats I hope. I would love to hear what my son is up to." I heard the smile in his voice but I could feel the venom behind every word. He was lying and I knew it.

We walked more golden halls, and more and then some more golden halls after that. _You would think they would at least have an accent color besides MORE gold. I'm going to go blind in this place before I even see Loki, or worse! I won't be able to feast on their delicious food._

We arrived to our destination, my room, which was far more than I expected. I was hoping for what I had at home. A plain room with paintings of great wars, soft sheets and a dresser to hold clothes, but this room was grander than my old home put together.

The room we walked into was a sitting room; it was decorated with lavish couches and tables. Gold accessories were placed on any surface you could find; _it would be obvious to a blind man how much these people love gold_. I thanked the guards for escorting me here. They returned my thanks with a polite bow and they left me to discover my new place of refuge.

Past the sitting room, there was a bedroom that was only parted by a thin sheet of silk. Running it through my hands, I felt how soft it truly was… I could only hope that my bed had the same fabric on it as well.

"May we assist you Miss?" I jumped at the sweet voice behind me. I turned to face the origin of the sound. I looked down at a girl who was about 3 inches shorter than myself; she had blonde hair and was seemed too bubbly for her own good. I didn't notice that I was staring at her until she spoke again.

"May we assist you Miss?" this time the question was more drawn out, she was talking to me as if I was stupid. Her question was genuine though…I could only assume the half-witted people they had staying in these chambers. I cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" They looked perplexed by this question, as if the answer was obvious.

"We're your hand-maiden, miss. We were summoned here by Odin to help you adapt to court life." I scoffed at the idea. _I have been taking care of myself since I could remember! I didn't need people at my hand and foot, making sure I looked pretty and presentable._

"We're sorry if we offended you miss, we just want to help you." This was the other handmaiden I was given, I felt the lies behind what she said; there was nothing that I hated more than liars.

"Don't lie to me, you stupid child. Do you not know who I am? I am a daughter of Vor, the all-knowing goddess. I can tell when people lie or try to deceive me, so if you are to be in my service you better learn that quickly." My words were like venom to her innocence, slowing eating away at it. When I finished speaking she looked like she would cry or hit me; either way I did not care.

"Leave me. " I spat as I turned my back on her. I heard them both leave but I stopped them before that. "No, one of you stays." Thankfully the girl that I yelled at earlier knew she wasn't the one I wanted to have in my company.

Turning around to look over my new handmaiden, I found a sense of relief. _At least I won't have to act like a high-end prick on my own. I have someone I can be myself with._ I let out a sigh.

"What's your name?" I asked with no emotion behind it. She seemed startled by my voice; _I obviously scared her…poor thing_.

"My name is Mira, Miss." I nodded, looking her over one last time. She was average height for a woman but there wasn't much to her. Her hair was blonde and she had sky blue eyes…a true hidden beauty.

"Did Odin inform you of anything?" I heard her swallow. She shook her head; I was tired of this meek attitude. I felt my mouth set in a firm line.

"Enough of your meek attitude!" I snapped. She cringed and I cursed myself for losing my composure. I gestured for her to sit and then I sat myself.

"I'm sorry Mira; I don't do well in these…situations. I'm not a lady or a highborn; isn't it obvious by my rash actions." Thankfully this got a smile out of her. _Not all hope is lost with this one._ "If you wish to serve me well then there will be rules." She nodded slowly, still not making a sound. I nodded as well.

"Alright." I paused for a second before continuing "Okay good. Well, first of all, you will have to call me milady, not miss. Secondly, never lie to me, but I can only assume you understand that already?" I stopped, allowing her time to respond but when she did not take it, I continued.

"You will have to help me dress; I like blue, green, silver and gray clothes. If you have some splash of bright color that's fine, but confirm with me before you get a dress made. Once I know you have good taste in clothes, you can get dresses for me as you please." She seemed more interested in the topic of clothing, her disposition changed from a scared child to the bold woman that she was before she walked into my room.

"If you do your part and this façade stays in place then I will work on my anger. I just have…issues dealing with weak people. Not saying that your weak just don't cower in front of me." She seemed scared again, I obviously did not explain myself properly.

"You're worth more than that Mira. Don't let these highborn fools act like they own you." She looked up at me shocked at my words. I raised an eyebrow and put my hand up before she could say anything.

"No. Don't thank me or ask questions. Come," I got up, walking towards my room. "Dress me." Mira followed me like a puppy. I wanted to be annoyed with her, but I wasn't able to. She was innocent and obviously scarred from something or someone who was angry. When she produced the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen in my lifetime, I gasped and walked towards it, letting my hands run through the fabric.

It was a long silk gray dress with sheer fabric over it but when Mira moved it around in the light, it shimmered black, pale green and gold. It was truly breathtaking. She placed a white slip under my dress, making it so you couldn't see my nipples and bush.

"We may have to do something about that milady. Men here like a girl clean shaven." I sighed.

"Later. I don't plan to be in anyone's bed for a while." Mira let out a small giggle as she wrapped a belt around my waist. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You think I plan on being in someone's bed that quickly?" I saw her cheeks turn rosy and she shook her head vigorously.

"No, not at all milady. Please don't think I thought that was your intention at all… it's just… not many women of court think like you is all." I studied her expression, my glare piercing her and I knew it. I bit the inside of my cheek, bringing me out of my rage.

"Mira, stop." Mira dropped the fabric like it was hot coals, placing her hands up in the air. She took two steps back and looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Tch, stop that. Don't cry. Please, sit down. I want to talk."

I forced her to sit down; she was gulping back tears, trying to not cry. "Who did this to you? I see when you're happy; I saw it when you were dressing me. Yet if I command something of you, you cower like a scared animal. Tell me what cause such a transition…" Mira looked up at me; it was obvious she was not used to such kindness from others, something I could resonate with.

"It was the person I worked for previously. Once he came back from a dinner drunk, his brother and him got into a quarrel and he wanted someone in his bed that night. He forced me in there, against my will and ruined me for marriage. I will be stuck being a hand-maiden for the rest of my life." Mira started to bawl.

I was speechless, _what kind of low-life ruins a woman's future just because he wants something to fuck? That kind of man should be shown to the stables so next time he can fuck a pig instead._ I looked as Mira cried in front of me, but I couldn't do anything.

"It's okay Mira, just breathe. Who did this to you? I could pay a visit to him and ruin his man-hood. Make him suffer." Mira looked up at me frightened and started to cry harder. _Oh great…._

"You…. You can't." she said through whimpers. "That man was Loki, son of Odin. You would be killed if you did anything like that to him." I froze in place. Blind rage came over me; I knew that I hated this man for what he did.

I felt someone smack me across the face, my eyes shot open and I was in shock. I glared up at the person who slapped me and I saw Mira, looking more frightened than before.

"You… were muttering and… you really have an anger issue." I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, not knowing what to do.

"I do… I'm sorry. The thought just makes me so angry!" Before I could say anything else, Mira interrupted me.

"It's time for you to go to dinner milady. You don't want to be late." I nodded and got up with haste. Mira did some final touches before letting me go try to find the dining hall. I opened the door and saw a tall man standing before me. He had a pale complexion, his hair was black and slicked back and he was draped in fine leather.

"May I help you?" I asked in the most polite manner ever. I heard Mira squeal a little and leave to another room. _This can't be good then_. The man turned to look at me and smiled. He seemed kind and nice, but something about him reminded me of a venomous snake. _Something about this man screams dangerous…_

"Yes!" He exclaimed, flashing a very charming smile. I felt my stomach flutter, but I had to ignore it. "I am looking for Vayle; I am to escort her to dinner as per my father's request." I couldn't help put let my brow furrow. _Who would send their son to get me, nobody knows who I am or that I'm even here… unless their Odin's son and this man is no Thor…_

"You're Loki?" The man bowed in front of me.

"At your service, now can we go to dinner?" All the anger from earlier came over me. I wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face, but this is what I was here for, to spy on this man. _I have to be nice…_ I repeated in my head as I forced smile.

"It would be a pleasure." Saying those words were like swallowing knives. I took his arm and we walked the halls in silence. I was gnawing on the inside of my cheek to stop myself from going into a blind rage.

"How do you like it so far, being in the home of Odin as a guest?" Loki had a genuine curiosity, I could tell. He wasn't giving small useless banter, I was honestly shocked. It took me a second to notice that I hadn't answered and that he was staring at me.

"It's pleasant. I haven't really met anyone yet except for the All-Father and the two hand-maidens that I was given… but I told one to leave." Loki's eyebrow rose, posing the question itself. "I didn't like her. She didn't care to be there so I didn't want her to waste both of our time."

Loki laughed "No slave wants to be with their master all the time." Loki stopped moving and looked at me, taking my chin in one hand. He was so delicate, graceful and charming. I felt myself blush slightly. "You just have to show them the reason why they want to be with you."

I pushed away from Loki at that point. I was furious again. _Just like you showed Mira…_ I started to walk forward, hoping I would find my way. I heard Loki chuckle and catch up with me.

"Did I do something to offend you?" He stood in front of me now, smiling his charismatic smile, like always.

"Not me, but you have offended and hurt others that I care about." I stared at his eyes, not dropping his gaze. "So in a way yes, you have offended me. The worst part is I know you don't care." He wore a frown.

"Of course I care if I offend someone. This is my home; I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable in my home." _Lie._ I scoffed and started to walk past him. Loki grabbed my arm and hissed into my ear.

"I will only tolerate so much subordinance, you don't want to make me angry Vayle… especially just as we're starting to get to know each other." At least he was speaking truthfully and showing me his real colors. I smiled and turned to face him.

"And I can only tolerate so much lies and acts of deceit Loki, so let's see who runs out of patience first." I looked ahead, I could see the excitement dance in Loki's eyes and I didn't like it.

"You aren't like the majority of women who come into this place, are you Vayle?" My lips were set in a hard line, not sure how to take what he said. _Of course I'm not you stupid oaf! You would think his father would tell him why I was here!_ I felt stupid for my thoughts right as they finished. _He wouldn't tell him that I'm here to spy on him._

"Well your father told you why I'm here right?" Loki shook his head.

"Honestly, no he did not. When father doesn't tell you something, it's because he doesn't see you fit to know. I was just told to make sure you knew your way around and didn't get lost. I was expecting a half-wit woman who wanted to be with my brother to be honest." I let myself smile. _As I expected, most people who come and go form this place are stupid._ I felt sad for Loki though, the usually masterful and cunning man was clueless to the true intentions of me being here.

"Well, shall we get going to dinner?" I asked but Loki just shook his head.

"Not yet. I want to show you somewhere first." He grabbed my hand to my surprise and we evaporated into thin air.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in Review's or PM's! I love hearing from everyone :)**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Narrie  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I'm going to try something new, which is put the questions people ask in review's into the author note section of the fic's so people who still have those questions but are too shy to ask will see the answer :)**

**The Yoshinator - **Sounds good so far. Also, I do have to ask how much before Thor is this? Because Loki doesn't seem, to me, as someone that would rape a female until the Avengers. Otherwise, this story super awesome and me really excited for the next chapter.**  
**

**My Response - **Yeah I know it doesn't seem like it's plausible for him to rape someone but it will be explained in the next chapter I promise. I'm planning for it to be about 5 chapters before the events of Thor start to happen most likely. It all really depends on how fast their relationship develops, since I need it at a certain point before I continue with the movie plot lines.**  
**

**So with that, please read on! I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

* * *

The Truth of Lies

Chapter Two

I gasped for air as we materialized onto the roof of a building. It was warm and the breeze was just right. Looking around me, I saw the whole palace and city below us. It was truthfully breathe taking but the fact that Loki, the god of mischief, brought me to the most beautiful place I have ever seen was more shocking.

"This is where I come to when I want to be alone." He turned to me, "I'm sorry for not warning before I used my magic. I'm not used to bringing people with me so I never remember to warn people." I felt my cheeks blush. _I will blame it on the wind if he asks._ Luckily he didn't. Sitting down, he extended his hand out to me. I grabbed it as I slowly sat down on the domed roof.

"Isn't this relaxing?" Loki asked, you could tell he was in bliss. Finally able to breath and get away from the formalities of being a Prince.

"It must be draining, being a prince of Asgard for so long…" I covered my mouth as I realized I spoke out loud instead of in my mind. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I tried to recover what composure I still had left. "I tend to talk a lot in my head… it sometimes slips out."

Loki let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, it can be very draining and tiresome at times. At other times I enjoy it thoroughly." I smiled, thanking the stars that my question didn't send him over the edge. "Vayle, tell me about yourself. I would like to know more about you."

I was honestly shocked at the demand. I was not expecting him to want to learn about me, I was ready to just sit down and hear him talk about himself; yet I should have known that Loki isn't one to talk about himself when you first meet him.

"Well, I've had the normal upbringing of a demi-god. There isn't really much to say. Parent's were never really in my life but that's normal." Loki smiled and nodded.

"True, I guess nothing really exciting has happened in your life I take it?" I shook my head.

"I never really allowed myself to get close to others. I hated it when people lied to me as a child, assuming I was too stupid to understand what was really going on. My father telling me he would be back soon, my mother telling me she loved me. I became very vexed, so I never allowed myself to get close to people." Loki nodded as I spoke, either resonating with that I said or understanding on a sympathetic level. _I highly doubt Loki is the sympathetic type._

"What caused you to be so vexed about it though? You must have known they just wanted to protect you?" His voice was just as smooth as the silk I had run through my fingers earlier that day. It made a part of me melt; along with some of the walls I had taken so long to put up.

"I'm a daughter of Vor, Loki. I gained some of her powers, so I can tell when people lie to me, when they try to deceive me with their words or actions. I hear it in their tones, something nobody else can hear. Everyone has slight changes to their tone of voice when they are about to speak a lie or when they are in the act of lying. The same goes for any emotion really; I can hear them all." Loki let out a very thoughtful sound; obviously mulling over the fact that I admitted I could tell when even he was lying.

"So I can only assume that you could tell that my father was lying when he explained why he wanted you with me." Loki sounded pleased with himself, adding two and two together. I smiled, knowing he could potentially be discouraged with my response.

"He seemed genuinely concerned about your safety Loki. He doesn't want to see you banished from your home, which I can only assume will be soon?" He let out a sigh, I studied his face, and I could see the mistreatment behind his mask.

"He's been watching me closely ever since I drank too much at my dear brother's _war victory celebration_. My father wouldn't let me use magic the whole fight, said it was a disgrace to true warriors." Loki scoffed. "I could have killed our enemy in minutes on my own, if I was allowed to fight the way I fight. But no, that isn't the Odin way. I was angry and upset and my handmaiden at the time," He let out a gasp before continuing.

"She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She was always happy around me, which wasn't something I was use to…" He paused, there was strain to his words and I knew whom he was talking about, yet for some reason I wasn't as angry as before; I felt sorry for the Prince.

"I took her against her will, hoping that would make her see how I adored her. I mistook my lust for love with her. She hated me after that point. She would cower in my presence; I heard her cry at night. I couldn't take it anymore so I sent her away. I knew that I had ruined her life after that point, so I confronted father about it. I begged him to let her stay in the palace and work here for the rest of her life. I know it wasn't ideal but… at least that way she would never have to worry about not having a home." Loki breathed in slowly; his tone was sullen and sad. It made me believe that he once did care for Mira, more than she knew and would ever allow him to now.

"So since then I've been on a short leash. I can only assume that my father invited you here to make sure that my silence as of late isn't because I'm hiding my chaos from him." Loki was smart; I knew nobody could deny that. I sighed, knowing I was defeated by his wit.

"Your father did ask me for my abilities. I couldn't refuse… he's the All-Father." Loki let out a groan and I felt torn. "I'm sorry Loki. I honestly didn't think that…" I gestured towards the view of the palace and city, "_this_ would be how you and I would spend our time together. I haven't told him anything yet though, if that helps. I can only assume he will want to talk to me during dinner." I let out another sigh, inwardly fighting myself over what to say to the All-Father. _Loki hasn't really done anything mischievous anyways, not like I would be lying to Odin if I said nothing suspicious was happening._

"Knowing that you work for my father makes it hard for one to trust you Vayle." Loki said to me, in an icy tone. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, letting my torso lurch forward with my laughter.

"And like it isn't hard to trust the God of mischief?" I laughed again, I didn't care if he didn't want me to laugh; I trusted he would see the irony of his words. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"True, but you can tell when I'm lying…"

"I don't lie." I bluntly stated, cutting off his words. I turned my head so he could see the cold expression on my face. A mischievous smile crept across his face.

"What about for fun?" He grabbed my hand and within a second I was stripped of the beautiful scenery and I was planted back into the blindly golden halls.

"Let us play a little game?" He was brimming with excitement, he was obviously happy at the idea of having a partner in crime. I couldn't help but smile, his enthusiasm was contagious.

"Depends on the game and what I get out of it." Loki stopped moving through the halls and looked at me, raising an eyebrow at me.

"An opportunist I see?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure. I just like getting what I deserve for my time." Loki smiled and continued to walk, looking ahead of us.

"And what exactly would that be?" I tried to think, I knew I could get virtually anything I wanted, but my mind rested on Mira; the broken girl sitting in my room.

"Apologize to Mira." Loki froze mid-step.

"No. What else." His voice was cold and distant but I persisted.

"Then I will not play a game with you Loki. She deserves to know the truth and I refuse to be the one to tell her." He sighed and looked at me, trying to search for any apprehension I had about my request.

"Fine!" He sounded almost angry for a second before collecting himself again. "But you will play house with me tonight. You must play your part perfectly, make my father believe that you have already achieved what you came here for." I looked at him perplexed. _What is he talking about_?

"And what would that be?" I asked, hoping he would tell me a fake secret of his so I could at least pretend I knew what mischief Loki was up to. He placed his lips next to my ear, his voice melting my very being.

"My heart."

"You will stay beside me the whole dinner." Loki whispered in my ear as we stood in front of the double doors leading to the Dining Hall. I watched the guard's expressions as Loki spoke to me, I wasn't sure if they looked at me with disgust or pity.

"What if I need to go to the washroom? Am I to stay by your side then?" I swear I heard one of the guards stifle a laugh but I ignored it, for his own safety. Loki laughed, but it wasn't like the one he shared with me on the roof.

"You are not tied to me, silly Vayle. You may come and go as you please, it would just make me very happy to have you with me during dinner. Would you deprive me of such a desire?" I studied him as I tried to decipher his speech; it was mixed with truth and lies. My head started to spin and I suddenly felt dizzy. _What have I gotten myself into…_

I felt strong arms catch me as I stumbled. They cradled me, perfectly balancing me back to my feet. I looked up at Loki's face and I saw a hint of worry cross his expression before he put back on his mask. "Thank you." I said lightly, hating the fact that I had to thank him for something_._

Loki inclined his head slightly, acknowledging my words. He lifted out his arm for me to lightly rest my hand on. He glanced at the guards and they jumped, quickly moving out of our way and opening the doors.

We walked into yet another lavishly decorated room. The walls were draped with stunning tapestry but I didn't care about the decorations. I glanced at the table in the middle of the room, covered in delicacies and rich food. I felt my stomach grumble, praying it was silent but I knew my prayers weren't answered as I looked at Loki, who had a small smile on his face.

"Be on your best behavior and we will eat after." He looked at me and gave me the most admiring smile I had ever seen. I wanted to protest, to question his actions but I was interrupted when Odin stood beside us.

"Vayle, I'm glad to see my son has found you. Hope he has been acting like the Prince he is, in your presence." I felt Loki pinch my skin, obviously sensing my distaste in Odin's words.

"Of-course my All-father." I looked up at Loki and smiled, "I don't know how I would have found my way here without him." Odin let out a laugh and I laughed with him. I was willing to do anything for that table of food, and even more so to hear Loki's apology to Mira.

"I am glad to hear that. I will make arrangements for him to give you a tour of our home later." Odin was smiling genuinely; oblivious to our little game.

"Thank you Odin. Loki however, has already offered to do so. He plans to see me tomorrow morning to give me the grand tour." I smiled and looked at Loki, moving closer to him. He smiled back at me, obviously happy with my answer.

"Well, I shouldn't hold you two up all night long. Enjoy the feast Vayle, and please introduce yourself to others. Loki is so easily unsocial sometimes, he tends to get caught up in new things." _Was I just called a thing?_ I looked up a Loki, almost hoping he would defend me. _I'm supposed to have your heart you stupid oaf! Don't let someone call me a thing!_ I silently screamed in my head, telling both Odin and Loki off in my own way.

"…Thank you father. I think Vayle has succumb to her hunger and can no longer speak." My ears perked at my name and I snapped back to reality. I felt my cheeks flush from all color. _I ignored the All-father…_ I stumbled on my words as I spoke.

"Please forgive me." I finally spat out, bowing in front of Odin. I heard a hearty chuckle rumble through the room but its origin was not from Odin and it definitely wasn't from Loki.

"Brother!" The booming voice announced. _Oh great…the ogre has shown up._ A giant blonde built man approached us. I felt uneasy, looking him up and down, I noticed how physically intimidating he truly was; _A proper ogre_. Loki and Thor exchanged a hand grip _too manly to hug I see…_ I laughed lightly to myself and smiled at the silliness to the situation. Thor's eyes fell onto me.

"And who is this with you Brother?" Loki looked at me and smiled.

"This is Vayle, daughter of Vor" Thor nodded slowly, his hand resting against his chin, obviously pondering something. His thought process didn't last long though, _not a surprise to me._

"Well, welcome to Asgard! I hope you find your stay to be to your liking and in the right company." He was being sincere; he honestly did want me to be comfortable in his home, something his father didn't care for. I felt my view of Thor slightly change, only slightly.

"Thank you. Your words are too kind." I bowed towards Thor and he smiled in return.

"Vayle?" Loki asked my name, and I automatically looked at him. I silently cursed my instincts for making me seem so eager to please him.

"Yes, Prince Loki?" He smiled at me, obviously liking the direct title, making it apparent that he was above me and held power over me. I found I slightly liked it myself. "Have I done something to upset you?" My voice was overly sweet, only Loki knew I was forcing it.

"Of course not. I was just getting worried about your hunger. Earlier your stomach did growl and you almost fainted. Please, let us get you some nourishment?" He gave me his arm again and I took it. He excused us from his father and brother, moving between them he took me to my seat, which was right beside his; not a surprise.

We sat through dinner, enjoying the others company. We played up our roles of "The Lovers", and had a delight doing it. He made me try some of his food, feeding it to me with his utensils. We laughed at his stories of his past crafty endeavors, of his adventures with Thor to different worlds. I was fascinated with his discussion, with the words that so eloquently flowed from his mouth. No story was fabricated, he told me the whole truth, which sometimes left him looking the fool.

"We all make mistakes." I said, trying to reassure him that there was no judgment for his past misjudgments that got him and sometimes others in trouble or troublesome situations. He smiled and I saw slight color show in his pale cheeks.

"Thank you." He said, obviously seeing I was trying to heal his bruised ego. He looked up at me, studying my soft expression. He smiled, putting down his glass of wine. "Really, thank you for such a lovely night. It's refreshing to finally meet someone I can relate to on some levels." I blushed a deep scarlet, it never happened when a god would compliment someone who wasn't their own reflection, unless you meant something to them.

I heard Loki clear his throat and get up, giving me his hand. "Shall we get you to your chambers? It's been a long day and I can only imagine you are bored of my stories by now." I grabbed his hand, allowing him to help me up from the table.

We walked to my room in silence, neither of us knowing what to say, which had to be a first for Loki. We stopped at my door, I turned to grab the handle but Loki stopped my hand, taking it into his and pulling me to look at him. "There is something about you Vayle that intrigues me and makes me not know what to do. The way your cheeks slightly blush every time I touch your hand." His eyes looked me over as I felt my blush deepen.

"You are so innocent to this world yet, I feel with time I would be horribly mistaken to think so. I wish to see you again, please." I was lost for words; Loki was almost pleading me to spend time with him, to be with him once more. I smiled and looked at our feet.

"I did tell your father we would be touring your home tomorrow." Loki smiled as I looked back up at him; it was his mischievous smirk that I was growing to adore.

"How about we play another game?"

* * *

**So what did you all think? Let me know! I love hearing from everyone and as you can see, I reply to questions in reviews OR if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see or think should happen in the fic, let me know. I love working with other people's idea's and trying to incorporate them into my work :)**

**As always, thank you for reading and I will see you next time!  
**

**Narrie  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update but it took me awhile to get this chapter right and I think I have finally gotten the right mood of Loki's playfullness (I hope!). Also, I am working on writing a novel and I got caught up with that over the past few weeks. Updates may take a bit longer then expected but if that's the case, I will try to make them longer chapters or multiple's of them to be released at once, if I can. :)**

**Also thank you for the reviews and to answer many of your questions, Loki hasn't forgotten about his promise. He just does things at his own pace and within his own time :D  
**

**Hope you enjoy the fic!  
**

* * *

The Truth of Lies

Chapter Three

I woke up stirring, wanting to sleep in but my body wouldn't allow it. I groaned as I tossed my blankets off and crawled out of bed in my nightgown. Yawning, I walked through my bedroom and was about to open the curtains that parted my room from the living room, but I heard voices.

"I just, wanted to say I am sorry Mira." Loki paused, "What I did wasn't proper and I never should have let it happen, my feelings for you were misconstrued with the anger I felt that night." I did not move, I didn't want to interrupt what was being said.

I was honestly shocked that Loki was following through with his promise. He was apologizing to Mira, and even more so, he was attempting to explain why he did what he did that night. Hearing the silver-tongued prince stumble for words made me see him in a new light. He was more common than most people wanted to believe; I found it charming.

"You will never have to worry about me doing that to you again Mira, I give you my word. I begged my father to let you stay in the palace for the rest of your life, I know it's not a luxurious life but you can retire here and you will always have a constant job. It was the best I could do to try to repay you for what I took." There was genuine sadness and pain behind his tone; the words he spoke were true; he honestly did try his best to repay her for what he took.

I heard Mira smile. "Thank you." I wanted to dance I was so happy. I knew how much courage and strength it took Mira to say those two words and I knew that his apology was the beginning to her repairing herself; maybe she would even find love.

"Would you be able to get Vayle for me though? We have plans for the day together." I felt something flutter within me as he spoke my name. I heard Mira get up and walk over to my room. When she opened the curtain she saw me shaking my head, warning her not to say a word.

She walked past me, not changing her expression and stopped in front of my closet. She produced another pleasant dress but I could tell it was more of a day dress. It was a pale cream color that was somewhat see-through, but it melded well with my skin tone so nobody could really see anything.

"Afternoon, Loki." I greeted the prince as I entered the sitting room. He looked handsome in his regular garb, nothing extravagant or powerful about what he wore, it was just Loki who would be with me today. He stood up out of his chair and walked towards me, kissing my hand.

"You look stunning." He said, a slight rose to his cheeks. He made me blush as his soft lips gracefully touched my hand but he rendered me speechless when he smiled at my blush.

"You're doing it again." I muttered. He looked surprised but smiled at me with his cheeky grin.

"Doing what?" He simply asked. I smiled and looked at my feet.

"Thank you for the compliment though." Loki lifted my chin so I could look at him, forcing me to look at his eyes.

"It was not a compliment Vayle, it was fact. You are stunning." When I didn't say anything he smiled again. "Try to find the lie in that." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I had never seen Loki like this, or heard of him acting this way. It was almost like he was truly enjoying himself and I was happy and almost giddy to know he allowed himself freedom from his bonds around me.

"What have you planned for us today?" I asked him, diverting the attention from myself back to him. It didn't seem like he minded.

"Well I still have to show you around, which will be easy enough. My mother has decided to have a ball tomorrow night and my presence there is mandatory. I was hoping we could go get you fitted for a dress today." I looked at him blankly; blinking as his words sank in. _Ball. Loki. Dress_. I repeated those thoughts until Loki laughed at me. "I will take that as a yes to my invitation." I nodded slowly.

"So we will have to go out of the castle then?" I asked and Loki smiled and nodded. I had to bite my lip from stopping my excitement from showing. _Oh! I can go back and see my home, maybe pack a few things to bring back._ I felt my heart sink for a second, when I realized that Loki wouldn't want to venture to where I used to live.

"Shall we then?" Loki asked, holding out his hand for me like he always does. It was different when I held his hand today; it was almost like it caused tension between the two of us. _Maybe Loki was just doing this because he told his father he would._ I felt my heart sank even further.

"What's wrong Vayle?" Loki asked me after we walked in silence for a while. I knew it had been a long time since we were already outside and off palace grounds.

"Nothing." I said, forcing a smile. Loki laughed.

"You're a horrible liar Vayle." I grumbled to myself and looked at the ground. "Please tell me what's wrong. I would like to know." He stopped moving at this point. I tried to tug him forward but he wouldn't budge.

"Maybe later Loki." He started walking forward.

"So there is something wrong? Oh, can I try to guess?" I let out a sigh; _He would find the game in my misery._ I knew even if I protested, he would continue his guessing game.

"You miss home." He said and I slowly nodded. "Miss your family of course, maybe a lover?" I stopped moving, trying to hide the tears that wanted to escape from my eyes. I released his hand and dropped his grip, letting my hand fall to my side.

"I have no family and no love interest Loki. Let's stop the guessing game now." I didn't have to look at him to know that he could tell I was on the verge of tears. Loki was a playful trickster, he liked playing games and pranks on people but he never means for someone to get hurt, it's the only thing that would make him stop a game in it's tracks.

"Of course." He said nothing more about why I was solemn; he just grabbed my hand again and squeezed it, which I thought was a very odd thing to do. I looked up at him and he was looking forward, waiting for me to continue walking. I smiled at his elegance even in the way he stood; he was a true prince charming.

"So are we planning on walking all day long, Prince Loki?" He smiled and looked at me; obviously pleased I wasn't sad anymore.

"Of course not, my dearest, we will be riding. I had a horse bought for you and fashioned to match mine." I laughed as Loki played along with his character. _He would never buy me a horse._

"Well I better change my shoes if we're going to walk all day." I turned to walk back to my room but I felt Loki grab my arm and stop me from walking further.

"Vayle?" I heard his confused voice call out my name; my stomach knotted. "I have horses coming for us." I turned to look at him and he smiled as he watched my face light up.

"You got me a horse!" I exclaimed gleefully. He laughed and nodded as I did what was close to a happy dance. "I've always wanted a horse." I whispered once I had calmed down. On impulse I hugged him, tightly wrapping my arms around his torso and I buried my face in his chest.

I felt his muscles tense at my touch, but slowly relaxed since I didn't let go of him. I felt Loki's arms embrace me and his head rested on mine. We breathed together for a moment as we held each other. Loki pushed me away and cleared his throat as we heard the horses approaching us. I looked up at him and saw redness cover his cheeks.

I saw my horse come closer and it was a beautiful white horse with a gray muzzle, garnished with gold, black and green cloth and it's main braided with ribbons of the same fabric. I smiled at the obvious choice of colors being Loki's direct influence. I walked towards the horse and placed my hands on the horse's snout, placing my lips on the beast and kissing it lightly.

"She's beautiful." I said, looking her over one more time. I ran my hand down her neck and she whinnied. I felt Loki stand behind me; I resisted all urges I had to simply lean against his tall and strong frame.

"She's all yours." I could hear the smile in his voice, which lead to me smiling as well. I turned around, wanting to thank him one more time but when I looked behind me, Loki wasn't there anymore. I looked around quickly, I felt worried that he had left me. "I am right here, Vayle."

He called for me as he walked his horse to be beside mine; it was just as beautiful as mine. "So where to first?" I asked as he walked towards me with an almost adoring look in his eyes.

"First." He paused. "We get you on that horse. Then it's off to get your dress." He smiled at me and I returned his smile with my own. I turned to get into my saddle but before I could put any effort into the task I felt hands grab my waist.

I spun around out of shock, to see the person who would touch me in such an inappropriate place. I felt my face go crimson as I saw Loki's arms stretched out and grasping my hips. He looked worried for a second but it quickly turned into another, one I could only assume was a look that meant 'Trust me.' I sighed and let Loki pick me up as if I was a feather and gracefully place me on top of the saddle.

"You are not helping me swing my legs around." I said sternly. Loki walked away from me laughing as he put his hands up in the air, as if to surrender.

"Fair enough." He said while laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle myself; his playful mood was intoxicating. I didn't understand why people hated him so much. _If only they knew the Loki that I have met over the past few days, they wouldn't hate him so much…_

He nudged his horse forward and I made mine follow his. I followed behind him, as anyone would follow a Prince. "Vayle, ride with me please." I signaled my mare to hurry forward, and to slow down once I was beside Loki.

"Remember the game we played last night?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I found I enjoyed having you by my side. I ask of you to give me that joy today as well." I felt my heart flutter and I smiled, allowing my gaze to drop to my reins.

"Of course, my Prince." He sat straighter as he smiled at my words. I found I enjoyed seeing Loki like this and I almost felt determined to always make him this way if it was in my power to do so. I felt myself blush and smile in a sheepish way as I fantasized of a future with Loki, of a day when he asked for me to be his other half.

"Vayle?" I perked my head up as he called my name; looking at him I blushed deeper knowing I was already blushing. His laughter rang in my ears and let butterflies loose in my stomach. "Is everything alright? You seem to be blushing a lot today." He patted himself down. "I'm not indecent am I?" I laughed but quickly clapped my hand over my mouth for laughing at such a horrid joke. Loki just smiled at me.

"That was rude." I stated, giving him a playful glare.

"You laughed." He stated, a smirk in his tone and on his lips. I laughed at him and trotted forward, going ahead of him. I heard him yell after me but I didn't hear what his words were. I was almost thrown from my saddle as a green barrier appeared in front of me without notice.

I heard Loki approach me as he chuckled. "I win." He said, showing me a cheeky grin.

"Cheater." I said, frowning at him. Loki pouted.

"Ouch." He said but I could see the corners of his mouth starting to curl up into a smile.

"You're still a cheater." He laughed at me and continued to move down the street, towards the entrance of the city.

"Call it what you want to, Vayle, but I still won." He laughed again, obviously amused with himself. I let out a sigh that ended in a hopeless laugh because I knew that I wouldn't win this argument.

I caught up to him as he stopped laughing at his own amusement. I looked at him and smiled at him hopelessly. "You love yourself too much." I said blankly.

"Part of the charm, isn't it?" He asked, confidence and arrogance spilling out of his mouth with his words. I snorted while I tried to stifle a laugh. We were now in the city, I knew I wasn't allowed to be seen laughing at one of Odin's sons.

"You and I have very different ideas of what charming is, _My Prince_." I put an edge to his title, looking at him as I spoke. He smiled at me and then looked forward.

"Is that so? I like to think differently." I was about to say my quick-witted retort but he put up his hand, silencing me. I slumped into my saddle, defeated. "We've arrived." Loki stated, pointing at the dress shop that was at the end of the street.

We entered the shop and everyone bowed deeply as Loki walked to the front counter. It felt odd having people bow as you enter a room, _something that has obviously helped Loki's arrogance_. I smiled.

"I believe you have a dress on hold for me. I have the lovely lady I would like to fit it to." I walked up to be beside Loki, confused by his words.

"You already had the dress made? I thought we were going to have it made today." Loki smiled at me and silently shook his head.

"My sweet Vayle," I blushed as he talked to me in such informal ways. "A dress cannot be made before tonight. Besides, the dress needed to match my outfit."

"You're…" I stopped my sentence as I realized I was about to be just as informal with Loki as he was with me. "So thoughtful. I don't know what I would do without your intellect, My Prince." I sighed internally, thankful that I didn't just call Loki 'a little girl' in front of a shop full of commoners; it also worked well that I stroked Loki's ego while I was at it.

Loki simply smiled at me as the seamstress brought out the gorgeous gown that I was to wear. "Now, let me bring you to the back room and we will get it fitted." She went to grab my hand but Loki stopped her.

"No, we will just take the dress. I can get it fitted when we arrive back to the palace. Thank you for your hard work." He smiled at her and I saw the effect Loki had on women. She stumbled on her words, insisting that it was no problem and almost begged him to come back soon. It was an odd thing to see and I refused to think that I acted that way.

"Where to now?" I asked. Loki paused to think before getting onto his steed.

"Not sure." He said and I laughed.

"What about that game you said you wanted to play last night? Run out of ideas for pranks?" He looked at me and smiled a devilish smile.

"Hardly. I just can't think of a good one for tonight. I can't do something too crazy or something that would tell my father that I was behind it. If only they saw the love I put behind my tricks, it's all in good fun." I stopped moving, even halted my horse.

"What did you just say?" I asked. Loki sounded shocked for a second, not sure how to take how I was acting.

"Uhm, It's all good fun."

"No no, before that, something about love?...Love…" I thought to myself. For some reason that word resonated with me but it wasn't to do with Loki, it had to do with my life before going to the palace. It hit me like a solid golden wall. "Love potion!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Loki simply asked.

"There was an apothecary by my old house. I used to watch the woman's children all the time for free so she owes me a few favors. I remember once she said that rich demi-gods used to have her make these love potions that would make people love anything that moved but it was mostly used to heighten people's sex drive and stamina… go figure huh? But if you want to play a game, we could put that into the drink of the night. They would never suspect you of getting a potion from a common apothecary." I saw as the smile creep along Loki's face as I told him my idea.

"You are…" he paused, looking for the right words. "…nothing less than amazing. Bring me to her, please."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing feedback.**

**As always, thank you for reading and I will try to update within a week.  
**

**Narrie  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in awhile but I got distracted by other things. I hope you all know that I will never abandon a fic that I write, but I never want to force a story out of myself because I know it won't be good and I hate it when other writers do that to stories that I love to read.**

**With that said, there will be more Loki fic more often I hope! Enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

We rode the streets in silence; I could tell that Loki was taking in his surroundings. "Haven't been down here much, I take it." He looked over at me and smiled.

"What do you think? Our parent's never really let Thor and I wander far from the palace as children and as I grew older, I cared to venture further away from home, not run through the streets of my city. Besides, I would be recognized too easily here." He looked at the homes around him. "It's quant, isn't it?"

"It's home." I simply answered. I missed it; I missed the simplicity, the lack of formalities and especially not everything being plated in gold. I let out a light sigh as I started to get home-sick. I could tell Loki's eyes were on me, watching me as our horses rode forward but I didn't dare look at him as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"We can visit your old home before we go back if you want." He said quietly after a moment of silence between us. I did not answer though, I just looked down at my horses main and allowed my hand to play with the braids mindlessly. I felt something grab my hand and hold it, looking up I saw it was Loki who was holding my hand and looking at me intently.

"Vayle, please do not be sad. If staying at the palace really upset's you that much…" He paused, which gave me a moment to try and understand what was going on. _Why is he worried if his home upset's me or if I don't wish to be there. He seemed to be over-joyed with the face that I was in his home, that he finally had someone to talk to and relate to_. "You…don't have to stay at the palace anymore Vayle if it saddens you this much." His gaze dropped to our interlocked hands. "I don't like to see you upset."

I smiled but shook my head. "Thank you Loki, you are too kind to worry about me like that but I will be fine. It's just home sickness, don't you get that when you're away for too long?" He squeezed my hand and let go, holding his reins again.

"There isn't anything to miss." He stated too eloquently that most people would have never heard the sadness, but I heard that along with the lie but it wasn't like most lie's I usually heard. It wasn't deliberate, which only meant that Loki didn't know he was lying either.

"Wouldn't you miss your Brother? Your Mother or Father?" I asked, not understanding why I sensed a lie. Loki just smiled and shook his head.

"I love them, but that doesn't mean I would miss them. Maybe Thor, but only if he wasn't so hell bent on war all the time. It's exhausting you know? Always being dragged into war's because of my brother. My mother and father never really discipline him for it either but if I pull a silly joke one someone then I am the peace disturber." It was hard for Loki to hide the distaste in his voice but every word he spoke was true, I felt my heart sink at the only other option there could really be the reason for him missing home. _He cares for another woman. I should have known! How stupid to think that he would miss me…I am nothing but a lower class asguardian, a person meant for serving them food and cleaning their clothes, not a person to sit beside them, not someone for them to love. _

"We will be late." I plainly stated as I forced my horse into a kanter. Loki quickly followed and caught up with me. He didn't say anything but again, I saw him looking at me in my perfiferals. I knew my face looked mad, my mouth set in a hard line and my brow creased, but I didn't care. He shouldn't have led me on like that at all, it wasn't fair. I now understood why Mira could deteste a man so much.

We finally arrived at the apothecary, I leaped off my horse and tied her up to the closest post. Striding into the store I was greeted with screams of young children. "VAYLE!" they yelled as they came booming down the main aisle of the store, trying to push eachother out of the way so they could get to me first. I embraced all of them like they were my own children.

"They haven't stopped talking about you since you left for the palace." Kai's voice came from the back of the store. I smiled a looked up at the older woman standing behind the counter.

"And I never stopped thinking of the little buggers. MY you have grown so much." I said to the youngest of the three brothers. Dox was only four but he had grown almost an inch since I saw him last week. He smiled widely at me, also showing how he had lost some teeth. I hugged them all one last time before getting off my knees and walking towards Kai.

"What can I do you for dear? I didn't really expect to see…" Her voice trailed off as Loki entered the room. I didn't need to look, I just knew by the expression that she wore on her face that it was Loki who walked into the shop. "you here and with a prince? You are full of surprises." I smiled but spoke quickly, I wanted to be around Loki as little as possible, I wanted to get back to the palace and into my room.

"You remember that favor you owe me?" Kai frowned at me but nodded. "I need one of your aphrodesiac potions please Kai. For a little joke I plan to play." Kai laughed and nodded.

"I don't want to know but yes, give me a moment to go grab one. I made a batch of it this morning…" She continued to talk while she was in the back room of the store but she had traveled too far for me to be able to hear her and make sense of what she was saying.

I turned my attention to the boys. I watched as Loki talked to the boys who were begging him to show them some magic tricks. He would let some sparks fly and they would cheer and awe in amazement each time. I couldn't help but smile and picture Loki and I with our own children, he caught my eye and smiled at me but I felt my insides turn to ice. I scoweled at him and turned around, looking at the back room as I tried to get the image of Loki and I in our "happily ever after" life out of my head.

Kai walked out of the backroom with a small potion in hand. "This will be potent enough for what you plan. I'm assuming it's for the party tonight?"I looked at her quizzically.

"How do you know about that?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Child, how many high born's do you think came in today to get their own potion of this. However, I gave you the bottom of the cauldron." She smiled in an almost wicked way. "The most potent part." I smiled and reached over the counter to hug her.

"I miss you." I whispered so Loki wouldn't hear. Even though I was beyond angry at him, I still somehow took his feelings into consideration. "I will try to come visit you and the boys more often okay?" Kai smiled and nodded but then made a 'shoo' motion with her hands, obviously dismissing me from the shop and telling me to go back to the palace.

* * *

As Loki and I rode back to the palace, he quickly halted. "Didn't you want to go home?" He asked but I didn't stop moving.

"It's too late for that Loki, we still need to go back and get me fitted into the dress since you didn't want me doing that at the seamstress." I knew there was a bitterness and icyness tone to my voice but I didn't try to conceal it. I wanted Loki to know that he had let his secret slip about his other woman, I wanted him to know that I had figured it out.

* * *

When we arrived back to my room, I stood in the open doorway, blocking Loki from entering my room. "Um, may I come in? We can fit you to your dress and talk about how we will get the potion into the drink of the night." He smiled at me, but it was a weak smile. He already seemed to be defeated with the idea of us doing something together. I felt twisted inside, like my organs had knotted themselves together in hopes for me to feel too sick and too disgusted with myself to continue hurting Loki.

I gingerly placed the potion in Loki's hands and grabbed the dress from him in the same motion. "No." I simply stated and slammed the door in his face. I leaned my body against the door but I didn't hear him move until moments later. I hated myself for falling for him, the God of Trickery, of all asguardians…I had to choose Loki. The man everyone warns you about, the man people tell you is pure evil, yet I never found that about him. I saw him as misunderstood, as kind but sheltered. _He obviously doesn't allow himself to open up to many, but then why did he open up to me? Because he knew that I was helping Odin? _I rubbed my head and sighed as I felt a migrain start to grow, I closed my eyes as I groaned.

"Mira?" I called out and I heard the scuttle of her feet on the floor come closer to me. "You have to fit this dress to me." I said, monotone, as I reached out the dress to her to grab. She did as my gestures asked of her and she grabbed my hand, guiding me through the rooms and into my own bedroom.

"I care about him Mira. Almost too much." I said after hours of silence between us.

"Many do." She simply stated as she tightened my bodice. That was the only conversation we had while she fitted me into my dress. Finally the dress was done and right in time. Someone knocked on the door and I dreaded that Loki would be there, but I was surprised and happy to see that it wasn't. A guard walked into the sitting area of my room, awaiting for me to emerge.

As I walked out of my room, the guards cheeks went scarlet. _That's always a good way to see if I look good or not._ I nodded to the guard who cleared his throat. "I am here to escort you to the ball." He bowed and I inclined my head, giving him the gesture he needed to start walking. I smiled at Mira before I left the room and she returned my smile with a small one of her own.

The guard and I walked the halls in silence, something most nobles did so I wanted to uphold the façade that I was, infact, a high born and noble asguardian. I heard a booming voice disrupt our perfectly peaceful silence, I let out a sigh as I knew that I was not going to be escorted by the soft spoken guard anymore.

"My brother does not walk you to the ball this night?" Thor asked me as he caught up with my pace. "I will take Vayle the rest of the way, thank you." He simply said, dismissing the guard completely. I never would have thought that I would prefer to have a guard in my presence then a prince of asguard, something most girls my age would never wish for.

"No, he wishes to see me when I arrive." I said simply, something that easily could be acceptable for Loki's behavior. I saw Thor nod and sigh thoughtfully, something I never conceived of hearing from the ogre man himself.

"Loki is odd like that sometimes but he means well." He looked at me, letting his eyes run up and down my body. I felt naked suddenly as his eyes searched me. "You will please my brother tonight, you look presentable."

"For a prince you sure don't know how to flatter a woman." I clapped my hands over my mouth as the words spilled out. To talk to a prince like that outloud, it could be your head if they're offended. Thor might take mine off himself, but instead he laughed loudly.

"I see my brother in you already." He said with a smile. "That is good, he was never one to let people in so easily. I am glad that he found you." He grabbed the handle of the main door and opened it for me, allowing me to enter into the giant hall. There were many tables of lavish and exotic foods, barrels upon barrels of drink and hundreds of people in the room talking amongst theirselves.

I scanned the room for Loki, suddenly feeling extremely alone and isolated without him. Panic set in as I didn't see him, _maybe he isn't coming because of how I acted earlier…_I turned to leave, to go find him but his velvet like voice stopped me.

"Vayle?" _He must think I'm leaving because I saw him…_I turned around quickly to lay eyes on Loki and I smiled. I walked towards him, without giving him a moment to react I hugged him, tightly and not wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against his chest. I felt his head rest upon mine as his arms wrapped around me aswell. I heard the noise of the crowd grow quiet. "Loki, I think they're watching." I fet him chuckle against me.

"Let them. I don't care what they say, I will do as I please." He pulled back from our embrace and held my face in his hands. I felt his eyes slowly take in my features, starting with my eyes, my nose, my cheeks and then finally my lips. We stood there, like statues for what seemed like decades to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter and pulled myself towards him.

Our lips touched and I felt weak almost instantaneously, tingles ran up and down my spine as I felt my heart flutter. Everything about this kiss, him tightening his hold on me, pulling me closer and even the slight moan that left his lips as he pressed against me deeper, made this moment feel so perfect.

I was the one who had to pull away from Loki this time, for fear that our kiss would turn into something else quicker than we would anticipate. I only noticed now, as my feet dangled, that Loki was suspending me in the air while we had kissed. "Um…Loki?" He looked at me, obviously dazed. I couldn't help but smile. "Could you put me down?"

He quickly came back and a light blush showed on his pale complexion. "Yes, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat as he gingerly set me down with ease. "I hadn't noticed…" I just laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think you noticed much, but like you said." I patted his chest playfully. "Loki does as he pleases." He smiled and laughed with me, looking at me with the kindness I knew Loki had, but reserved for so few. I looked over at the group and everyone had gone back to talking with everyone else, most likely about Loki and I. Smiling, I looked back up at him and saw that he was looking somewhere else. I quickly felt the pain of rejection like I had earlier in the day.

"Who is she Loki?"

"Hmn?" He said, not even looking at me.

"Who is the woman that you would miss if you left here." He looked at me now, confusion and slight fury behind his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about Vayle?" I looked at him before speaking, studying his disposition.

"Earlier, you said you wouldn't miss your family, you said that even though you love them, there isn't anything to miss here, yet I felt you lie when you said that. There is something here that you would miss if you left. Who is she?" Loki was lost for words, for the first time I saw him struggle to say what he wanted. It almost seemed like I had broken him.

"Vayle…" he pulled me closer, smiling at me. "You are an intelligent, beautiful woman. Yet you act like your stupid and think your ugly. Have more confidence in yourself and rethink about who I would be talking about." I frowned as he insulted me, I knew that he had meant me but he had ruined the moment by calling me stupid.

I didn't say anything, just started at him with a cold, blank stare. He continued to smile for awhile but then his brows started to furrow, quickly creasing and then he frowned. "Vayle?" He looked perplexed, not understanding what he had done to get such a reaction from me. "Vayle, it's you." Loki added, as if to reassure me but I just smacked his chest lightly.

"I know it's me you dunce. Just don't call a woman stupid and then expect her to be enthused when you, then after, tell her that she is the person you would miss." He grinned at my sass and I couldn't help but laugh. "Now, go get me food to make up for calling me an idiot." He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me on the cheak.

"As you wish." He whispered into my ear, almost making me melt. He smirked at me as he gracefully turned and walked away from me. I stood alone, smiling like an idiot as I watched him leave me.

"What are you smiling at?" Thor had appeared beside me. I jumped at the sound of his voice but quickly turned to look at him, giving him a smile.

"I am just happy, what brings you over here though? I am sure this is your pre-coronation party, is it not? You should be talking to your guests." Thor looked at me and smiled.

"But you are my guests and I wish to speak to the most beautiful." _What?_ "You know that your a waste of a perfect woman beside my brother. You should be with me, you could be my queen. We would rule together," He put one of his gigantic hands against my cheek, I was too shocked to be able to move away. "make beautiful children together…" his lips started to move towards mine and panic set in. I was now in his grasp, he held me where I stood, trapped like an animal.

"What is this?" I heard Loki's voice behind me, venom dripping from each word. Thor released me and I quickly turned to look at him, tears in my eyes. He glared at me with disgust. "You dared ask me if I had another woman and you do this? I should have known better than to trust a peasant." Loki's words stung but I knew he said them because he was hurt. I watched helplessly as I watched Loki leave the room, taking my heart with him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, send me a message or review. I know Loki seems nicer than he is supposed to be but this is how I like to see him before all of the events so don't worry if you think he is too much of a goody-two-shoes, darker Loki will start to surface soon :)**

**As always, thank you for reading! I always appreciate it and it means more to me than you could imagine :D  
**

**Narrie  
**


End file.
